


Book 1 | New Beginnings

by DaretoDream0



Series: BTS in Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hoseok and Taehyung | Hufflepuff, Jimin and Yoongi | Slytherin, M/M, Namjoon | Ravenclaw, Seokjin and Jungkook | Gryffindor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaretoDream0/pseuds/DaretoDream0
Summary: “Exactly a week ago, it’s my birthday today,” he gave a bunny smile at the mention.“Congrats! And happy birthday!” Jimin said, smiling widely, his eyes disappearing with it.“When we get rolling, I’ll get you some chocolate frogs!” Tae said, doing his best to keep his voice down to not wake Yoongi.“Frogs?” Jungkook questioned. Taehyung nodded.“They’re tasty, and not real frogs,” he said.“They are enchanted, though,” Namjoon warned.“Sounds cool!” Jungkook said, excited.----------------------It's the beginning of a new school year at Hogwarts, and a shy new Muggle boy has joined. But he doesn't know his way around much. He stumbles upon a group of boys, four sitting in a couch together, and two joining shortly. He slips right into the group, all more than willing to help him along his way.Hogwarts!BTS





	1. A New Experience

Yoongi came into the couch that the others were sitting in. Seokjin was close behind him. The shorter sat next to Hoseok, who simply looked down to the elder.  
“You better not skimp on your Prefect duties, Yoongi,” he said.  
“I won’t, mostly,” Yoongi said, a cat like, gummy smile flashing across his face to Hoseok. Hoseok chuckled a bit, a happy sound. Namjoon rolled his eyes from across the couch.  
“Get a room,” he scoffed. The pair looked over to Namjoon.  
“Why don’t you man up?” Yoongi shot back. A pair of snickers sounded from next to Namjoon. All four looked to them, varying looks of amusement upon their faces. The youngest of the six simply gave innocent grins, only one completely believable.  
“Excuse me?” a shy voice came from the hall. Seokjin moved to look at the new voice.  
“Oh! Annyeonghaseyo!” he greeted with a smile. The younger perked up a bit.  
“Annyeonghaseyo!” he greeted back. The other five in the couch peeked out, their ties and scarves showing what house they belonged to, and two Prefect badges glinted when the sun hit them. The younger glanced into the couch, a bit intimidated by the older wizards. Jimin gave a warm smile to him, causing the younger to quickly look away, back to Jin.  
“Um, this is my first time going to Hogwarts, so, um,” he trailed off. Warm smiles supported the younger from all around the couch, despite not knowing him. He took a deep breath. “My name is Jeon Jungkook,” he said with confidence.  
“Park Jimin, nice to meet you,” Jimin said, with an eye smile. Jungkook couldn’t help but smile back to the older. Taehyung nudged Jimin in the side, trying to get the slightly older wizard to knock it off. Jimin gave a sly smile to Tae. Seokjin rolled his eyes.  
“I’m Kim Seokjin, a Prefect of the Gryffindor House,” the eldest of the group said.  
“Min Yoongi, Prefect of Slytherin,” he said, waving from his spot next to Hoseok.  
“I’m Jung Hoseok. I’m in Hufflepuff,” he said, his sunshine smile lighting up the couch.  
“Kim Namjoon, Ravenclaw,” the dimpled wizard said, giving a nod to Jungkook.  
“Jimin, Slytherin,” he said with a wink, earning a nervous chuckle from the younger. Taehyung rolled his eyes.  
“Kim Taehyung. I’m in Hufflepuff with Hoseok,” he said, a rectangle smile lighting up his face.  
“A pleasure to meet you all,” Jungkook said, bowing to them.  
“No need to be so formal,” Hoseok chuckled. Jungkook gave a shy smile. “Do you not have anyone to sit with?” Jungkook shook his head.  
“My parents aren’t magical, so none of my friends were able to come,” sadness tinged his voice. Seokjin ruffled his hair, earning an indignant squawk from the younger, earning a chuckle from those inside the car.  
“Yoongi and I need to get on with our Prefect duties,” Seokjin said, looking to the slightly younger Prefect. Yoongi groaned, and tried to stay, but Hoseok nudged him up.  
“You need to go, Mister Prefect,” the ball of sunshine said with a chuckle. Yoongi groaned again, but got up at Hoseok’s pestering.  
“Careful of Jimin, Kook,” Yoongi said, giving a wink of warning to the younger. Jungkook looked to Yoongi, confused. Jimin chuckled a bit, a light, fairy like sound.  
“Come on Yoon, don’t scare the first year off. He’s cute!” Jimin whined a bit. Seokjin rolled his eyes.  
“Be nice, everyone,” the eldest warned. They all nodded.  
“Don’t want to lose points before the year has begun,” Yoongi warned as well. The eldest two of the group left to check the halls with the other Prefects. Jungkook sat down next to Hoseok, feeling most comfortable with the sunshine of the group.  
“What do you want to know?” Namjoon asked, looking to Jungkook. The younger thought.  
“Well, I don’t really know anything about the wizarding world. My parents tried to find stuff, but it seemed so hush-hush,” Jungkook said with a shrug.  
“Did you get everything you need for your classes?” Namjoon asked. Jungkook nodded.  
“Yes, I sent a letter back, and someone came by and helped me get everything,” he said. “It was quite interesting going to Diagon Alley!”  
“Diagon Alley is quite impressive,” Jimin said, giving Jungkook a smile. The younger returned it with his own bunny smile again. Yoongi returned to the couch and sat on the other side of Hoseok.  
“Yoongi…” Hoseok said, looking to the elder. He looked to Hoseok.  
“One of the professors let me off the hook,” he said, hosent. He laid his head on Hoseok’s shoulder, using it as a pillow. The Prefect was quickly asleep upon the other's shoulder. Hoseok shook his head a bit, but didn’t disturb the elder wizard.  
“Kookie, did a professor come to your house a week before your birthday?” Namjoon asked. Jungkook nodded.  
“Exactly a week ago, it’s my birthday today,” he gave a bunny smile at the mention.  
“Congrats! And happy birthday!” Jimin said, smiling widely, his eyes disappearing with it.  
“When we get rolling, I’ll get you some chocolate frogs!” Tae said, doing his best to keep his voice down to not wake Yoongi.  
“Frogs?” Jungkook questioned. Taehyung nodded.  
“They’re tasty, and not real frogs,” he said.  
“They are enchanted, though,” Namjoon warned.  
“Sounds cool!” Jungkook said, excited.  
“You also get to collect cards with famous wizards on them,” Hoseok said, grinning.  
“I’m only missing the Golden Trio and Tonks,” Namjoon said, thinking about his collection.  
“Famous wizards?” Jungkook asked.  
“Yeah. Wizards that fought wars or did something great for the wizarding community,” Jimin explained. “You’ll learn about it in school. It sounds like a boring class, but there are some fascinating parts of it.” Jungkook nodded, doing his best to remember everything. Suddenly a blonde haired girl opened the door, she opened her mouth to speak, but saw Yoongi. She closed it for a second before opening to speak again.  
“Have any of you seen a ginger cat around?” she asked, her voice soft as to not walk the Slytherin Prefect. The tie around her neck was green and silver, showing her house to be Slytherin alongside the sleeping Prefect.  
“Sorry, haven’t seen it, Ravenn,” Hoseok said, giving her a hopeful smile.  
“Thanks Hope. And might want to tell the first year about Yoong’s and waking him,” she said, flashing a bright smile to the boys.  
“Good point. See ya Rav,” Jimin said, waving her off. She waved as she left.  
“Thanks, Min~” she said. Jungkook looked to her as she left, a pair of eyes meeting his from under her cloak. Ravenn looked back at Jungkook, covering the eyes with her cloak.  
“It’s not polite to peek under a lady’s cloak, first year,” Ravenn said. “Oh, boys, if you see a Bowtruckle, he’s mine.” She finally left the six boys in search of her cat. Jungkook blinked, looking to Namjoon for answers.  
“That’s Ravenn Black,” Jimin began to explain. “She’s a top student in our house. If you could skip years, she certainly would have! Her dad is a pureblood of family Black, but her mother is a Muggle, with some magical ancestors, so she’s not all Muggle. She’s quite sweet, she really embodies the Slytherin spirit.”  
“Her family also raises mythical creatures and beasts,” Hoseok chimed in. “She always manages to sneak a few of them in every year.”  
“What was she talking about with waking up Yoongi-hyung?” Jungkook asked.  
“You wake him up, and he’ll take points off of your house,” Hoseok said. “He’s taken points from Slytherin because they’ve woken him.”  
“Wow,” Jungkook breathed. Hoseok nodded.  
“Points are important. The house with the most points wins the House Cup,” Jimin explained. “The House Cup is important to everyone, and gets passed between the winning houses.” Jungkook nodded, understanding, mostly.  
“You’ll understand as the year goes on,” Namjoon said with a soft chuckle. Yoongi shifted a bit and the couch went quiet, all eyes upon the older.  
“He’s scarier asleep than awake,” Jimin sighed softly. Everyone nodded silently. “You guys don’t see him in the common room. He falls asleep on the couches quite a bit. Some first years came bursting into the commons, too loud and woke him up. He took 10 points from each of them. Now everyone checks to see if Yoongi is asleep. It got to a point we made a sign outside that updated itself to weather or not he was sleeping in the commons or his bed.”  
“Can’t believe it took them so long,” Hoseok said.  
“But he couldn’t have taken points as a fourth year,” Taehyung said.  
“Older Prefects did it for him. Even they feared him back then, still do now,” Jimin said, rolling his eyes at the thought. “I only saw it last year, but I bet it’s been happening since he came.”  
“Jin isn’t scared of Yoongi,” Namjoon said, a dimpled smirk crossing his face. Jimin nudged him.  
“Maybe you should ask him to the Yule Ball,” Taehyung cooed. Namjoon blushed, and looked out the window. Taehyung and Jimin snickered, knowing they flustered the only Ravenclaw in the couch.  
“Yule Ball?” Jungkook questioned.  
“Happens when we host the Triwizard Tournament,” Yoongi said, one eye opening to look at them all. “Three wizard schools compete in some risky tasks to win the cup. The cup passes between schools and stays with them till the next Triwizard. We’re hosting it this year, so the two other schools in Europe are gonna be here for a while, but it’s only going to be a group of them. Headmistress will probably only let students over the age of 17 enter their names. That way no one can get hurt.”  
“Sounds interesting,” Jungkook said. Jimin grinned at him.  
“It really is, from what I’ve heard,” he said. “Since we're not old enough, we don't even get to go to the other school, since we can’t even put our names in.”  
“Ah,” Kook sighed, nodding.  
“It’ll be fun having the other schools over!” Taehyung said, grinning. Hoseok chuckled a bit, getting a small smile from Yoongi. The rest of the train ride flew by, with Seokjin checking in on them every now and again.

“FIRST YEARS!!” came a booming voice once all seven boys were off the train. Jungkook looked a bit startled, but didn’t jump.  
“You guys take a boat across the lake. It’s really cool,” Hoseok said, pushing the younger towards Hagrid.  
“Hagrid is a cool guy, very nice,” Namjoon said. “You’ll be fine.” Jungkook gave them all a bunny smile before heading over with the other first years. Ravenn came over, a ginger cat perched on her shoulders, and a green leaf tickling her cheek.  
“Find you’re missing pets,” Yoongi asked. Ravenn nodded.  
“Wouldn’t have gotten off the train without them,” she said, grinning. Jimin chuckled.  
“Make sure not to let McGonagall find out you brought pets from home,” the mochi chuckled.  
“I know, I know. We lost the cup last year because I had my pets. She won’t find out this year. Puff will need the warmth, so he won’t be leaving me,” Ravenn said, stroking the leaf that was tickling her cheek.  
“And the Demiguise you snuck?” Namjoon asked, walking to the carriages.  
“She can tell the future, and knows to stay hidden,” Ravenn assured, waving him off as she got on the carriage. She looked to the Thestral pulling and threw a chunk of meat from the bag she had. The others were curious, but didn’t say anything, knowing long ago it wasn’t the best to push her. The Demiguise showed herself, looking to the boys.  
“You sure it’s okay to have brought a Demiguise to school?” Yoongi asked, squeezed between Jin and Hoseok. The seven always refused to use more than one carriage, but with adding Jungkook, people were going to be sitting on laps come next year.  
“It’ll be fine, as long as no one else catches her. I doubt it’ll happen, Petunia is much too clever,” Ravenn assured. “If any of you end up with her, Puff, or Punki, please tell me as soon as you can. They all trust you boys!” She gave them all a wide smile. They couldn’t help but return her smile with each of their own. The trip to the school was quick and bumpy, with light chatter and laughs from the group.

As they all settled at their own tables, their eyes trained upon the first years standing awkwardly by the head table to be sorted, Professor McGonagall made the start of year speech. It was short and to the point, as each speech she made had ever been. The old witch turned to the head table, gesturing for a new teacher to rise. He stood up, a lightning shaped scar just barely visible under his mess of bangs.  
“This is Professor Potter, he is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,” the headmistress announced. Every year they got a new DADA teacher, and it felt normal for that teacher to rotate at this point, so the announcement of a new teacher in the position wasn’t unusual. What was unusual, though, was how many of the older teachers were giving him fond looks, especially Headmistress.  
“A pleasure,” Professor Potter began, a fond smile upon his face. He looked over all the students. “I hear that you still have yet to have a Dark Arts teacher for more than a year. I plan to change that.” He nodded to them and sat back down. All of the older teachers smiled widely, a few chuckled a bit. Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, smiled the widest under his salt and pepper beard. The sorting went quickly after the hat sang its song. Jungkook joined Seokjin at the Gryffindor table, sitting next to the older Prefect. Seokjin ruffled the younger’s hair up.  
“Guess you’ll be joining me,” the elder chuckled. Jungkook smiled shyly, but was happily greeted by those closest to him at the table as well.  
“Welcome to Gryffindor,” a white haired girl said. Jungkook easily spotted her Prefect badge pinned to her robes.  
“Thanks,” he said, another shy bunny smile gracing his face. Once all the new first years we sorted, dinner appeared on the table. Jungkook looked to with wide eyes. The white haired Prefect chuckled a bit at Jungkook’s surprise.  
“I had the same look on my face my first year here,” she said, giving him a warm smile before digging into the meal in front of her. Jungkook looked to Seokjin, as if asking who she was as he started to dig in.  
“That’s Jooyoung-nuna, she’s a sixth year Prefect,” the elder explained. “She was born to a muggle family like you. She’s really good at her classes, like Ravenn, but takes a big interest in flying. She’s a really good Beater.”  
“Beater?” Jungkook questioned, turning a curious gaze to Seokin. The elder smiled.  
“I’ll explain later, Kookie,” he chuckled, eating more. Jungkook nodded and ate as well.


	2. Discussions

After the feast, Jooyoung lead the first years around the castle a bit, getting them used to the layout and where their classes were. Finally they made their way to the Gryffindor common room.  
“Hello, Fat Lady,” she greeted the painting. The painting smiled widely at her.  
“Ah, the first day of a new school year, so nice to have new blood in the castle!” The woman in the painting said, smiling to all of the first years warmly. The Muggleborns, including Jungkook, were shocked and surprised at the talking paintings. Jooyoung chuckled a bit, looking to their faces.  
“What’s the password for this year?” She asked.  
“Baubles,” the Fat Lady said, a softer smile on her face.  
“Thank you,” Jooyoung said as the Fat Lady swung open to let them inside the commons room. The first years gathered round, a bit awkward. Seokjin was reading on one of the comfy chairs by the fire. He looked up as all the first years filed in, flashing them a charming smile. Some of the girls swooned a bit. Jungkook returned the warm smile with a bunny smile of his own to the elder.  
“This is the commons room, plenty of your fellow housemates relax and do homework here. We also end up holding parties after we win a Quidditch match or the House Cup,” Jungkook nodded along as Jooyoung explained. He was happy that he had asked about the House Cup on the train earlier that day, having some clue of what everything was. “If you guys have any other questions, you can ask any of use Prefects. There’s six of us in here, and we almost always have our badges on.” The older Gryffindor paused for a second to give a chance for any of them to ask a question. “Well then, boys take the left staircase, girls have the right one.”  
Most of the first years went up to the dorms, too awkward and tired to stay downstairs for long. Jungkook went over by Seokjin, his eyes wandering the circular room.  
“Quidditch?” Jungkook simply asked the older boy. Jin smiled warmly.  
“It’s kind of like, soccer?” He started. “As in, there is someone who protects the goals and people who chase the quaffle, the ball, but it has a big twist. There are two other types of balls that are also used. One is called the snitch, it’s a tiny golden ball with wings. The third is a bludger. It’s enchanted to come at the players, but Beaters keep it away from everyone.”  
“Sounds intense,” Jungkook said, eager to know everything. Seokjin smiled at how eager the younger was.  
“You’ll see. Jooyoung-nuna, Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi, Ravenn and I all play,” he said, grinning.  
“Ravenn-nuna?” Jungkook asked. She looked so thin.  
“What is her position on the team?” Jungkook ventured.  
“She’s a Beater, but don’t let her tiny frame fool ya, she’s got the hardest hit,” Seokjin said with a wink to the younger. “I should know, she once accidently hit one at me last year.”  
“I did apologize for that already, several times,” the Slytherin girl said, leaning over the couch. “Hi, Kook.” Jungkook was a bit taken aback as Taehyung and Jimin also came in.  
“How are you guys in here?” The young boy asked.  
“We always give each houses’ passwords to each other,” Taehyung explained, sitting on a chair by the fire.  
“None of us really like many people in our houses, so we often visit others,” Raven said, giving Jungkook a cat like grin. She slid down on the couch, her head hanging above the floor. Jooyoung came back out, and groaned a bit, seeing the younger three. They had caused so much trouble for the whole school since last year, which is surprising, since last year was their first year on school grounds.  
“Hey Joo-unnie~” Ravenn crowed, despite not seeing the older girl.  
“Ravenn, please sit in the chair like normal person,” the older sighed, shaking her a bit as she sat in a chair across from Taehyung. Layla snickered from where she was leaning on the wall.  
“Welcome to the party, Lay-unnie~” Ravenn said, waving with a foot before correcting how she was sitting per Jooyoung’s request. Jimin rolled his eyes, sitting down in front of the fire. Jooyoung kept an eye on everyone, knowing how easily the group could get out of hand, especially with the ‘Trouble Trio’ in the room. A pair of seventh years came down, but the moment they saw the group, they went back up.  
“I can’t believe someone let some Slytherins in,” one of them remarked, loudly enough for the group to hear. Ravenn looked to them.  
“That’s not very nice!” She called. One of the pair stayed down.  
“You’re all a bunch of snobbish pure bloods!” He shot at her.  
“I’m not,” Ravenn said, looking to him. “I’m neither a snob nor a fullblood.” The other looked taken aback, and a bit embarrassed. “Don’t judge a person by their house.” He simply nodded and made his way back to his room.  
“What was that about?” Jungkook asked, looking to the expressions on everyone’s faces, especially those of them at belonged to the house of green and silver.  
“Everyone thinks that those in Slytherin are bad, somehow. Back in the day, Gryffindor and Slytherin had a big rivalry,” Jin explained to the younger.  
“It’s died down now, but everyone still looks down on those of us in Slytherin,” Raven said. “They all think we're Fullbloods, but it’s not true anymore. The Sorting Hat stopped caring weather or not you were a Fullblood, Halfblood, or Muggleborn. The other houses see that, but for some reason, Gryffindor’s with family that were here when the rivalry was a big thing, ingrained it into their kids heads!” She threw her hands up and sunk to the floor. “It’s so stupid.”  
“I agree,” Layla spoke up, having made her way to sit next to next to Jimin on the ground.  
“No reason to think that when us three are in the house,” Jimin said with a small smile. Ravenn chuckled a bit.  
“Yeah, especially with us in it,” she said, grinning widely. Jimin chuckled lightly, causing Jungkook to smile.  
“Why do so many still think that?” Jungkook questioned, looking to the three Slytherins. Ravenn simply shrugged.  
“I always thought that the houses were dumb,” she admitted. “I understand putting like minded people together, but the Hat takes it to the extreme!” She sighed and leaned her head back on the couch.  
“Same,” Layla agreed with Ravenn, looking about the commons room, distracted. Jooyoung looked to the clock, making sure the three Slytherins and the single Hufflepuff had enough time to get to their common rooms. Layla looked to Jooyoung and stood up.  
“We should probably head out, we need to get down to the dungeon before curfew,” she said, brushing her skirt off a bit.  
“Aww, come on. A little bit longer,” Ravenn pleaded. Jimin giggled a bit.  
“We have a long walk, and we need to pick Yoongi up from Hufflepuff,” the younger Slytherin said. Ravenn huffed, but stopped arguing as the four went out.  
“See you guys tomorrow!!” Ravenn called before the Fat Lady closed behind her, smiling widely. She turned to the other three. “Onward!” She giggled. Jimin smiled as well.  
“Let’s go and get Yoongi,” Layla said with a slight eye roll. The small group made their way towards the hall the Hufflepuff commons and dorm was, chatting softly as they went.

Upon getting to the Hufflepuff door, Ravenn eyed up the painting of the fruit bowl.  
“Come back later,” Layla said before dragging the younger into the commons room. Yoongi looked to them from where he sat next to Hoseok, the pair cuddled up under a blanket in from of the roaring fire.  
“Already?” The older Slytherin asked, a bit of a whine in his voice. Hoseok nudged him a bit.  
“We can meet up tomorrow, Yoon.” The younger Hufflepuff chuckled, smiling widely at Yoongi. The older grumbled a bit, but untangled himself from the blankets. A girl came out to the commons, a big, yet shy, grin on her face.  
“Layla!” She cheered, running to the elder and wrapping her arms around her in a big hug. Layla smiled widely, returning the hug, and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
“Can’t stay long, Andra,” she said, looking to her.  
“Darn,” Andromeda whined, looking up to her girlfriend.  
“Always tomorrow, hun,” Layla said, offering a smile. Andromeda simply nodded, knowing no words were needed.  
“See you guys tomorrow,” Taehyung said as the four Slytherins left, waving to them. Ravenn waved back, maybe lingering a bit too long in the commons. Yoongi grabbed her arm and partially dragged her out of the common room.  
“Come on Ravenn, not all of us can easily escape the curfew,” he commented. Most teachers didn’t mind the Prefects being out past curfew, especially if they knew that they were doing fine. It came as a surprise to the group when Yoongi was picked to be a Prefect, because he never seemed interested in much. Sure he announced the Quidditch games, but he only started doing that once Hoseok had made the Hufflepuff team. He was kind of lazy, but he took his job as a Prefect serious. Ravenn snuck out all the time, roaming around the halls. Being an animagus and a metamorphmagus let her roam as pretty much any animal she pleased. Jimin and Layla usually just sat in the common room and waited for them to return, often working on homework in the time.  
“I’m excited for classes tomorrow,” Ravenn said as she skipped down the halls, a bit ahead of her fellow house members.  
“Why?” Jimin asked, curious as ever.  
“I finally get to take Care of Magical Creatures!” She cheered, jumping up in excitement. Both Yoongi and Layla rolled their eyes at her.  
“Settle down, or you’ll draw a teacher out,” Layla warned. Ravenn instantly settled down, but her excitement was still clearly written all over her face. Yoongi shook his head, a small gummy smile on his face.  
“Let’s just get to bed, big day tomorrow,” he said, ushering his underclassmen a bit quicker to their dorms in the basement. It wasn’t as dark and dreary as it had been in the past, becoming more welcoming. The change was more for first years who were a bit scared and worried about having been placed within Slytherin. It also may or may not have been to also prove that they weren’t as cold hearted, since it had warmed up since they had changed it up. Ravenn tumbled into the commons room first, all giggles and smiles. Some first years that were worried about their house placement gave the elder a weird look, but they seemed less stressed out once she was standing. Jimin was close behind her, smiling and laughing lightly at her.  
“Oh, your still up, first years?” Ravenn asked, raising an eyebrow to them. One of them wiped away some tears, a fullblood whose family had never had a Slytherin.  
“Just talking about…” they trailed off, eyes cast down.  
“How you feel you don’t belong?” Jimin finished for them. All five of them looked to the second year. Jimin gave them a warm smile. “I felt like that when I was first sorted. My friend Taehyung was so sure I’d be in Hufflepuff with him, but nope, the Hat decided to put in with Slytherin.”  
“It’s not all doom and gloom around here,” Ravenn added in, grinning widely. “Everyone supports each other, just like any other house.” The words the two spoke seemed to soothe most worries.  
“Bu, but isn’t this a house that only lets in fullbloods?” One of them chimed, looking small.  
“Nope!” Layla, Jimin, and Ravenn said together, giggling after.  
“Not all, not anymore at least,” Yoongi drawled, sitting on a couch. “Jimin and Ravenn are both halfbloods and Layla is Muggleborn. The Hat doesn’t care anymore.” All worries were soothed now.  
“Get to bed,” Ravenn said, ushering them out and to their room. She joined the other back in the commons, sitting next to Jimin on the leather couch. “Still crazy that some families plant that into their kids head.” She sighed.  
“It’s gross,” Yoongi agreed. “My family was surprised but that’s because most of my bloodline went to be in Ravenclaw, only a few others were in the different houses, but we’ve had a member of our family in every house here.” He shook his head.  
“I just hope they find friends and comfort within our house,” Ravenn said with a sigh. She closed her eyes, thinking.  
“We will not throw a party,” Layla scolded her, giving her a pointed look. Ravenn looked to the older.  
“Why not?” She countered. She caught Jimin’s eye, and saw the wheels turning in his head as well. “It’d be the perfect way for them to get settled in.”  
“Maybe,” Yoongi said, thinking as well. Layla looked to the older, a bit horrified.  
“Not you too, Yoongi,” she said, her voice betraying the look of horror upon her face. Ravenn giggled.  
“At the very least, sleep on it,” Layla asked the three of them. They all nodded, knowing it was best to put her mind at ease.  
“Time for bed, dongsangs,” Yoongi said, standing up. Ravenn and Jimin groaned, but stood as well. Layla rolled her eyes before dragging Ravenn towards the girls rooms.  
“See you in the morning,” Ravenn said, giving the two boys a small wave. Yoongi returned her wave.  
“Sleep well,” Jimin said before they went to their rooms.


	3. Dynamics

Ravenn was the last to join everyone in the Great Hall, sitting down next to Seokjin with a huff.  
“Nice of you to join us,” Yoongi said, sarcasm and lack of sleep ringing in his tone. Ravenn took a moment to respond to the older Slytherin, making sure that she wouldn’t worsen his mood.  
“Yeah, was having some trouble doing my tie,” she said, carefully. The metamorphgi loaded up her plate with food before hearing Yoongi groan again.  
“What’s up, Yoongi?” Seokjin asked, really the only person that didn’t get snapped at by Yoongi.  
“First years,” Yoongi groaned rubbing a hand over his face, exasperated. “They’re so dumb!”  
“They’re cute, though,” Jooyoung retorted back.  
“They're so freaking dumb, Joo,” Yoongi deadpanned.  
“Yeeeeah, but they’re cute,” she said before going back to her plate. Yoongi rolled his eyes, but simply huffed in response.  
“I’m not dumb,” Jungkook mumbled from where he sat on the other side of Seokjin. Jooyoung looked to him and made a face, before a huge grin spread across it. She inched his cheeks.   
“Of course your not, Kookie,” she cooed to him. Jungkook removed her hands from his cheeks and rubbed at them a bit before going back to eating, the others were snickering and trying not to laugh at what had happened between the two Gryffindors. Their attention was soon taken by the owls coming in with the mail. A white phoenix landed on Ravenn’s shoulder, dropping an envelope in her hands.  
“Thanks, Kurai,” she said, scratching the swan like bird under the beak. She cooed back at Ravenn before taking off back home. Jungkook had been watching the bird the whole time, wide eyed. Ravenn smiled at him, waiting for him to ask.  
“Was, was that-?” He sputtered out. Ravenn nodded.  
“Yup, that’s one of our phoenixes, Kurai. She likes to visit me in school, so my parents always write little notes so she has something to bring. You’ll end up seeing a few others that miss me during the school year,” she explained. She opened the note, pushing some bright blue hair behind her ear as she read the note. A big grin spread across her face.  
“What’s it say?” Jimin asked, trying to see from where he sat.  
“It reads, ‘The best way to predict your future, is to create it,’,” Ravenn read for their group to hear, a light giggle in her voice.  
“That’s cute,” Andromeda commented, finally speaking up from her spot next to Layla. All the boys had smiles as they went back to eating.  
“Seems a little obsolete, though, since there are wizards who can predict the future,” Namjoon commented, though he was smiling; more from the thought behind the note than the note itself. Tae nudged Namjoon a bit.  
“Don’t bring down the meaning with your Ravenclaw sense!” He chided, boxy smile flashing across his face. Namjoon rubbed the back of his neck, an apologetic smile on his face.  
“Sorry Taehyungie,” he apologized. Hobi pinched Joon’s arm.  
“Don't worry too much,” he assured, giving him a heart shaped smile. Ravenn chuckled.  
“We should get going to our classes,” she said, standing up. The others nodded and followed suit.  
“Need any help getting to your class, Kookie?” Jimin asked, leaning over the table a bit to the maknae. Jungkook thought for a moment.  
“No, I don’t think so,” he said after a moment. He gave Jimin a shy smile. “If you’d like, you could show me, since I kind of forgot.” He let out a shy giggle. Jimin grinned as well, the lightest of blushes dusting his mochi cheeks.

Andromeda and Ravenn made their way towards the Forest for their first class of the day. Hagrid gave all the students a big smile once they had all gathered.  
“We’ll be starting the year off looking at Unicorns,” the half giant announced to the gathered Hufflepuff and Slytherins. Ravenn light up at the thought, and Andromeda had to shush her.  
“Sorry,” the metamorphgi whispered, her hair turning a bright reddish-pink in embarseement. The pair giggled a bit before turning their attention to Hagrid, who had disappeared for a few seconds. A pure white stallion stood next to him, following Hagrid willingly. His golden hooves sparkling in the sun. Ravenn made her way to the front of the group of students, Andra close behind her, wanting a better look at the Unicorn.  
“Simply gorgeous,” she breathed, looking at the stallion. Hagrid gave her a smile from under his salt and peppered beard.  
“Why don‘cha come closer?” He asked, signaling for Ravenn to approach. Her eyes sparkled, and her hair turned a bright orange in her excitement. She took a few steps closer, making sure her approach was slow and calm. She extended a hand for the Unicorn, a gentle smile on her face.  
“He’s a beauty,” she said, her eyes flicking to Hagrid for a second before the stallion bumped her extended hand with his muzzle, earning an excited squeal from the girl. He huffed through his nose, an endearing light in his eyes.  
“And he likes ya,” Hagrid said with another big smile. “He usually doesn’t take to new people.”  
“Most unicorns are light that,” Ravenn commented, her hair going back to the chosen color of the day, bubblegum pink. “Our small herd is like that too, especially when there are foals.”  
“Ah,” Hagrid pondered. He turned to the class. “Why do y’all think Muffin like ‘er so much?” He asked them. After a few years of teacher, he’d gotten the hang of it. A Hufflepuff raised their hand. Hagrid gave them a nod to answer.  
“Unicorns only allow those pure of heart to approach and prefer females,” he said, a bit shy before finding his confidence.  
“Exactly!” Hagrid said, praising the shy Hufflepuff. “Who knows about how they grow?” This time a Slytherin girl raised her hand.  
“They’re born gold, and keep that color till the age of two before turning pure white. They keep their golden hooves though,” she said, confident.  
“Such a pure white that fresh snow looks white in their presence,” Ravenn added, stroking Muffin. “Keeping a herd is very hard for most people, as they aren’t quick to trust those around them, but once you do, it stays for generations.” Hagrid nodded, confirming what Ravenn had said.  
“Most don’t know that,” he stated. Ravenn gave a shy smile.  
“My family has a herd, amongst other creatures,” she admitted. Hagrid gave a nod before continuing the class, happy to learn a bit more about a student. Along with knowing that there were wizards out there taking care of magical creatures.

“Thanks for walking me,” Jungkook said, giving Jimin a shy bunny. Jimin returned the smile.  
“Come on Jiminie, we need to go,” Taehyung said, grabbing Jimin by the arm and dragging the elder away.  
“See ya later, Kookie~!” The Slytherin called, waving before finding his feet so he could run alongside Taehyung to Charms. Jungkook waved, chuckling a bit to himself. The young Gryffindor sat down next to a Hufflepuff, the only available seat. The two boys sat in awkward silence before class started, but Professor Potter was taking a while to get there.  
“Um, I’m Jungkook,” the Gryffindor introduced, finally breaking the awkward silence between the two.  
“I’m Kunpimook Bhuwakul, but you can call me BamBam. All my friends do since it’s easier,” the Hufflepuff introduced himself. Right before Professor Potter came into the classroom, he gave them all a distracted smile.  
“Sorry about that,” he said, turning to the class, his slightly tattered robes swishing about as he did so. “Pr- Headmistress McGonagall caught me in the hall.” A few students snickered at his near mix up. “She also told me that even after Voldemort was no longer living, the curse on this position seemed to stay firmly in place.” All the first years looked to each other, only those from wizarding families really knowing. “As I mentioned at the feast last night, I plan to change that.” All the students murmured a bit, wondering if he could. BamBam looked to Jungkook.  
“I wonder how good he is?” He wondered out loud, a mischievous smirk crossing his face for a split second. Soon the Hufflepuff had his wand out. Jungkook was watching him carefully, but also doing his best not to give away his classmate. He flicked his wand and shortly after the walls of the room began to spin, some of the girls squealed, surprised. Books began to fly and students were ducking under the table, BamBam and Jungkook included. Professor Potter put a had on his des, doing his best not to be taken in by the spinning walls.  
“Who cast the spell?” He demanded, looking to the students now under their desks. BamBam covered his mouth a bit to prevent him from seeing the grin. Jungkook chuckled a bit, loving what was going on. Professor Potter pulled out his wand and flicked it, dispersing the spell. He took a breath a flicked it again, putting everything back in it’s rightful place. All the students got up and back into the seats.  
“I’ll ask again. Who did that?” He asked, walking down the aisle of desks. When he reached where BamBam and Jungkook were sitting, he eyed the Hufflepuff up a bit, but didn’t say anything. He made his way to the front of the room, turning to them. “Honestly, I’m impressed by who cast the spell. Very strong magic for a first year, along with it being a silent spell.” His green eyes glanced at BamBam once more, but the Thai boy simply shrugged, he and Jungkook were still chuckling a bit. They went through the class, with Professor Potter beginning their lessons for Defense.

Jimin ran alongside Taehyung, a goofy smile on his face.  
“Come on Jimin! Don’t want to start the school year late!” Tae said, pulling the elder along towards their Charms class. The pair made it just before they would be late.  
“Score,” Jimin whispered, dragging Tae to sit down.  
“Congratulations, Mr. Park and Mr. Kim,” Professor Flitwick said, turning to the pair. They both gave him a sheepish grin, knowing they had just made it and the consequence of being late. It was a bit strange, still, being taught by a ghost.  
“Sorry, Professor, we were helping a first year get to DADA,” Jimin explained, giving Flitwick an apologetic smile. The ghost gave him a skeptical look, but don't question the boys any further. The pair giggled in triumph once Professor Flitwick was at the front of the room.  
“Did anyone practice the movements of the spells you learned through the summer?” Professor Flitwick asked, looking over his students. About half of the classes hands went up, including Taehyung’s. Jimin looked to his best friend, an eyebrow cocked in curiosity.   
“Mom made me,” he said, giving Jimin his square smile. Jimin simply shook his head and turned back to the lesson, wanting the class to be over.

Suga and Seokjin made their way to the dungeon, where their Potions class was.  
“Think all our dongsaengs will be okay?” Seokjin asked Yoongi. The younger simply shrugged.  
“Who knows,” he added as they walked in. They were the first to arrive to the class, only Headmistress McGonagall was there.  
“Good morning, Headmistress,” the two boys said together, sitting down at the same table. They’d been potion partners since their first year.  
“Good morning , boys,” she greeted them, not looking up from what she was doing. She was teaching both Potions and Transfiguration until she could find new teachers to fill the roll. No one quite knew how she was in two places at once, but no one really questioned it. Younno, since she’s Minerva McGonagall.   
“Any news on a teacher?” Yoongi drawled, setting up his stuff.  
“In time, Mr. Min,” she said, looking over her glasses at him. The fifth year nodded. The other students trickled in, Jooyoung amongst them. She sat behind Yoongi with a huff.  
“What took ya so long?” Seokjin asked, turning to her. She gave the pair a look.  
“I was helping some first years, like any good Prefect,” she said. McGonagall snickered a bit from where she sat.  
“Nice job, Ms. Song,” McGonagall praised her. Jooyoung gave the Headmistress a big smile. The trio went through their class, diving right in with the new school year.

Layla and Namjoon made their way to the greenhouses for Herbology. Professor Longbottom was one of the favorite teachers in the school, mostly because he was so kind. A lot of the students also liked to listen to his story of the Battle of Hogwarts. He told it in a way that captivated everyone, and he had a different view than most would think.  
“Good morning, Professor,” the pair greeted him as they walked into the greenhouse. Neville gave them a smile, always happy to see the students in a good mood.  
“Did you two have a good summer?” He asked them, looking up from the plant he was working with. Layla and Namjoon both nodded.  
“It was a lot of fun,” Namjoon said, smiling, his dimples showing. Layla smiled as well and simply gave a nod. Professor Longbottom gave them a smile, happy to know that their summers had been good. Once everyone from the two houses was in the greenhouse, Neville began the class, not wasting a second more to teach them. He was a great herbology teacher, the one thing that he said he never forgot while in school. Nothing really happened, a companionable silence shared between Layla and Namjoon, except when the Ravenclaw began to ramble, weather outloud or to himself.


	4. Big Plays

Everyone met up for lunch, sitting at the Hufflepuff table this time around. Jungkook and BamBam were the last two to join the table. Ravenn leaned back, having a grip on the table.  
“Kookie~ You’re late!” She complained, looking to them. Jungkook gave her an apologetic bunny smile. “Come on, sit down you two!!” BamBam looked a bit confused as to why everyone was sitting there, even though it was the Hufflepuff table.  
“Um,” he started.  
“Don’t worry about it, Bams,” Hoseok assured, cutting the younger. “We’ve been doing this for years, none of us hardly ever sit at our own table anymore.”  
“Only the grand feast, to not confuse first years on the first night,” Yoongi chimed in, stifling a yawn. Hoseok nudged him.  
“How can you still be yawning, Yoon?” He asked, teasing his boyfriend. Yoongi simply shrugged, not too concerned with the tease. The shorter eyed up Hobi before planting a kiss on his cheek, leaving Hoseok speechless.  
“Wow, never thought I’d see the day the Jung Hoseok shut up,” Ravenn said, looking to the older Hufflepuff. Yoongi just gave a triumphant gummy smile and went back to eating lunch.  
“Who’s gonna be at the school team tryouts after classes?” Jooyoung asked, looking to them.  
“You know I’m gonna be there,” Ravenn said, pointing her fork at Jooyoung before shoving the potatoes on it into her mouth.  
“If Ravenn’s going, so am I,” Layla said, speaking up.  
“I still can’t believe the entire team from last year ended up being seventh years, gonna be hard to put a team back together that had as good teamwork as they did,” Hoseok contemplated, finally out of his daze with the talk of quidditch.  
“I don’t think it’s gonna be as hard as you think, Hobi,” Ravenn said, grinning. “If all of us try out, won’t we have good teamwork?” Hoseok thought for a moment before giving a small nod.  
“But we most likely won’t all make it.” Ravenn shrugged.  
“Does that really matter? Even if it’s most of us, I’m sure we can adopt whoever else makes it onto the team,” she countered. Another nod from Hoseok. She could tell that he was already thinking like the captain he is. “And besides, you’d make a perfect captain this time around.” At that, Ravenn earned several baffled looks.  
“How can you be so sure?” Seokjin asked, eyeing Ravenn up.  
“I know, I know. Both you and Yoong are also great captains, but I feel that Hoseok is the only one that could easily coordinate a team with others outside of our group,” Ravenn explained herself, looking to everyone. “Right?”  
“I have to agree,” Yoongi said, leaning against Hoseok a bit. “He’s a better captain than me.” Seokjin looked to Yoongi, baffled. He was going to lose this battle.  
“And you know they are gonna pick the captain from someone who is already captain, or has been captain before,” Ravenn said, grinning Seokjin a triumphant grin. Jungkook and BamBam had been playing close attention to the whole exchange.  
“The school team is third years and up, right?” BamBam asked. Ravenn nodded her head, excited.  
“Meaning I can actually try out this year!” She cheered, a little louder than truly necessarily, but in normal Ravenn fashion. Everyone chuckled at her enthusiasm, taking a bit of it with them for the rest of their classes. All of them wanted their classes to end to get out onto the quidditch pitch.

At last, classes had ended. Hoseok and Yoongi were already on the pitch, brooms in hand and their quidditch robes on. There were other students gathering in the stands, those who didn’t want to be on the team, but always loved to watch. Ravenn and Layla came out of the changing room. Ravenn jumped onto Hoseok shoulders.  
“You ready, captain?” She asked, though the question was thrown at Yoongi, not the shorter’s boyfriend. Yoongi rolled his eyes.  
“You two better not mess up,” he warned. The pair simply gave him a smile.  
“Who do you think we are, Yoon?” Ravenn said, dropping to the ground. Hoseok rubbed his back a bit.  
“Is just Jimin gonna be announcing, or are you gonna join him?” Hoseok asked.  
“I’m just flying today. Hard to do tryouts and fly,” Yoongi said with a small shrug. Soon the rest of the group, that played quidditch and was allowed to tryout of the school team had gather. Andromeda in her Seeker robes, Jooyoung in her red Beater robes, Seokjin in his Keeper robes, and Namjoon in his dark blue Beater robes. A few others had joined as well. Everyone knew that they might not play the same position that they did on their house teams, but it didn’t matter. It was a great honor to get to play for the school.  
“Welcome to the tenth annual school team tryouts!” Jimin’s voice rang out of the speakers. His voice quelled the roar of the crowd, long enough for him to explain.  
“Since last years team was made completely of seventh years, we need to find someone for every spot!” The crowd cheered, excited to see a whole new team. A soft giggle from the mochi could be heard by those still paying attention.   
“Shall we get the tryouts started?” Jimin asked, grinning widely at the response from the crowd. Everyone trying out took to the sky on their brooms, excited and nervous about the outcome of the tryouts.  
“We have 14 students trying out this year, so please split into even teams,” Professor Potter said, riding up to them.  
“You the new coach, Potter?” Ravenn asked, looking to him quizzically. Harry simply nodded, not bothering to correct her on adding ‘professor’. Everyone split up into two teams. Seokjin taking on Keeper for one side, the rest of the friend group keeping close to him as the teams divided. One Gryffindor stayed in the middle a little too long and had to join the group.  
“Welcome to fun side,” Ravenn said, shooting him a playful grin. He gave her a shy, but confident smile back.  
“Much rather be playing with than against you, Ms. Black,” he said. Another smile crossed Ravenn’s face, much. More mischievous and dangerous than the first.  
“Play fair and safe,” Jimin said, looking over the players. “And no bludgers are to be hit at other students.” Everyone’s eyes seemed to glance to Ravenn at that, a simple smile sitting innocently upon her face. Seokjin rubbed the back of his head at the memory.  
“It was an accident!” Ravenn called to the younger Slytherin in the announcer both. He simply gave her a shrug back, a playful grin dancing across his face. The others in their friend group chuckled as well, the incident still clear in their minds, even if it had been an accident. The seven gathered up a bit, looking to each other.  
“The goal is to show teamwork, not necessarily win,” Hoseok said, instantly taking control. “Layla and Ravenn, you two are the best Beaters in the school. Sorry, Joo-nona.” Jooyoung simply shrugged.  
“You’re right about them being the best Beater team, Jackson and I still need better teamwork.”  
Hoseok nodded. “Jin-hyung, man the goals, you’re in your element there. Yoongi is a great Seeker, and the only one of us in that position. The rest of us will be Chasers. I don’t know how Professor Potter is going to be judging, but teamwork is essential for a team to work.” The other six nodded.  
“In Namjoon’s words, ‘teamwork makes the dreamwork’,” Seokjin said before the game started. Everyone nodded at Jin’s words, excited to get to the game, everyone hoping that they would be picked to wear the school colors on other school’s quidditch pitches. Professor Potter blew his whistle.  
“And the game begins!” Came Jimin’s voice from the announcer booth. Hoseok was the first one to get his hands on the quaffle, keeping an eye out for the other chasers, both on his team and the other. He wasn’t worried too much about the bludgers, knowing that he could depend on Layla and Ravenn to keep them a safe distance away from them, and dangerously close to the opposing team. The Hufflepuff kept an eye upon the two Gryffindors that were being Chasers with him. He’d taken into account that they were normally Beaters, but he knew that they could be just as good as Chasers, especially with more training under their belts in the position. A grin played across his face as he threw the quaffle to Jooyoung, making sure she caught it before speeding ahead. Yoongi was circling around above the pitch, his eyes searching for the tiny golden snitch, but also watching everyone else that was on their makeshift team. Ravenn came tearing past him a dangerous grin on her face, and an ominous glint in her eyes. He shivered, thankful he was friends with her and on the same team, especially after seeing how her and Layla were grazing the other team with the bludgers.  
“Things are really heated,” Jimin announced, his eyes flicking around the field. “The North side team appears to have great teamwork for having been just put together!” Yoongi smirked. They might have just been thrown together, but their friend group had played mock games together since last year, when Jimin and Taehyung were first years. All playing different positions, so they knew how to play the other’s, but they always excelled in their own. He felt he had a better understanding of the whole game and how to get the most points after having played in the different positions.  
“The South side is lacking a bit in their teamwork, especially with no one taking charge of them,” Jimin announced, a keen eye for the game. Hoseok nodded to Jooyoung, who threw it to Jackson. The male caught it easily before throwing it to Hoseok once more. The Hufflepuff smirked and threw it at the goal, getting it in.  
“Ten points to the North side!” Jimin cheered, happy that his friends had gotten the first goal. The South side team took the ball, but they clearly lacked the ability to work together enough to get it past Seokjin, who easily defended the goal and got the quaffle to Jooyoung with ease. Layla hit the bludger towards one of the other Beaters, making sure they saw it coming so they could avoid or hit it, so they wouldn’t get hurt. Yoongi dived, having spotted the snitch for a second.  
“It seems that Yoongi saw the snitch! But he might have lost it just as easily,” Jimin announced. Yoongi rolled his eyes, chasing the snitch close to the ground. The other Seeker finally caught on after Jimin had said something. Harry shook his head at the late reaction from the South side Seeker, writing something down on a clipboard. He looked to Ravenn as she zipped by, his green eyes following her as she hit a bludger towards a South side Chaser. They barely saw it, only knowing it went by from it brushing the tip of their nose. Harry looked back to her, seeing that she had already moved from where she had been before. A quick little bee, almost like she’d been chasing things from an early age. He wrote on his clipboard again, an easy smile on his face. He could clearly see the teamwork between Layla and Ravenn, and just how easily they worked together. It reminded the messy haired professor of Fred and George when they had all played together when he was in school.  
“Great teamwork by Layla and Ravenn as they keep the bludgers away from their team members and direct them towards the South side team,” Jimin announced, almost voicing Harry’s exact thoughts.  
“Definitely need to keep them together,” Harry muttered to himself as he wrote some more on his clipboard. He looked back up to the game, spotting the snitch and Yoongi close on its tail. “He seems so lazy in class… but he’s quick to act.” Yoongi snarled and pulled up, having lost the snitch in a mess of Chasers.  
“Sorry Yoongi!” Hoseok called, even though he didn’t really have anything to apologize for. “Should have been watching a bit closer where you were!”   
“You’re fine, Hobi! Lost it in all the Chasers,” Yoongi said, zipping by his Hufflepuff boyfriend. Hoseok smiled and threw the quaffle to Jooyoung who had gotten ahead of the pack chasing each other. She got another goal.  
“Ten points to the North!” Jimin announced, the smile evident in his voice. Ravenn grinned, ducking under a bludger that had been hit towards her from the opposing team. She looked up, catching their eye. Her hair changed to a dangerous ginger.  
“Stay focused, Rave!” Hoseok yelled to her. She ground her teeth but stayed to the task of keeping the bludgers off of them. Though, that didn’t mean she had begun to target the other person trying for the Beater position.  
The game finally ended in a score of 280 to 40, the North side having caught the snitch in the end. Yoongi was quite proud, a smirk on his face as they all landed.  
“Great game everyone,” Professor Potter said, walking to them. “I’ll be sure to get the results in every common room as soon as I can, since I know how anxious everyone can get for team announcements.” Everyone nodded before heading to the changing rooms to clean up after the long game. Andromeda was already out of the stands and heading towards them.  
“You guys did awesome!” She said, linking arms with Layla.  
“Thanks, Andra!!” Ravenn grinned towards the Hufflepuff. “Wish you had been out there, but I think it worked out a bit better?” Andromeda shook her head.   
“I can handle the school pitch, but I don’t think I could handle being in front of other schools.”  
“You would have been fine, Andromeda,” Hoseok said, clapping a hand on her shoulder and giving her a bright smile. Andra shook her head a bit before heading back into the school to let those that tried out change and come to dinner.


	5. Nightmares and Confessions

Ravenn and Layla were the last of the group to sit down for dinner. They were at the Ravenclaw table this time around, which was always interesting with the brainiacs.  
“You guys were all great up there!” Jungkook said once the Beater pair was sitting. Ravenn smiled.  
“What do you think of the game?” Ravenn asked, leaning over the table to the younger boy. Jungkook simply grinned widely. Everyone chuckled, seeing just how much he had enjoyed watching.  
“You have your first flying lesson tomorrow, right?” Jooyoung asked, thinking. Jungkook nodded.  
“Why do you ask?” Jooyoung shook her head with an easy smile.  
“No reason,” she countered. Layla nudged Jooyoung in the side, a knowing look on her face.  
“You’re doing that this year as well?” Ravenn asked. “Hobi, aren’t you helping as well this time around?” She turned curious eyes to the Hufflepuff. Hoseok simply nodded in response, his mouth full.  
“We’ll get to work together, then!” Jooyoung smiled widely at Hoseok, happy to be working with the younger. Hoseok nodded again, a smile on his face.  
“I’m excited to,” he said, finally swallowing the mouthful of food. McGonagall stood up, at the same time two house elves brought out a silver goblet, blue flames easily seen at the mouth.  
“That must be why the tables are so squished to the walls,” Ravenn whispered to no one in particular, her eyes captivated by the goblet like the others. McGonagall smiled just a tiny bit, loving the looks of the students at seeing the goblet.  
“As I’m sure you all know, we are holding the Triwizard Tournament this year,” she began, pausing just long enough for everyone to cheer before continuing. “The two schools that we are competing against and housing are, Ilvermony and Castelobruxo. A select group of students over the age of 17 will be staying with us from each school.” Jooyoung looked to Ravenn, who was practically vibrating in her seat.  
“What are you so excited about?” She whispered quickly.  
“Castelobruxo,” was Ravenn’s response. Joo gave her a strange look, but figured she could get the rest out of the younger later.  
“They will be arriving at the end of the week,” McGonagall continued. “You might be wondering why the Goblet of Fire is already out. Well, it’s so that those of 17 years and older can start entering their name before everyone gets here, giving them the freedom to enter their names without much fuss.” Everyone in the hall seemed to nod at the statement, some of them had seen this before, so they understood the process.  
“Now then, enjoy your dinner and enjoy the rest of your week,” McGonagall said, giving them all a quick smile.

With dinner done and everyone relaxing before going back to their house rooms, the group of friends had taken over the library. They were all the way in the back, the only place they weren’t shushed constantly if they got a little too loud. It also helped that the librarian had given up on getting the big group to quiet down.  
“Oh! Ravenn, I wanted to ask why you’re so excited about Castelobruxo students coming,” Jooyoung asked, thankful she had actually remembered to ask the Slytherin.  
“I’m excited to talk with the other students, Castelo is renowned for the magizoologist that graduate there. I plan on doing the exchange program to study there for a year,” Ravenn explained, her voice raising slightly in volume as she spoke. A few warning looks from others in the group told her she was getting a little too loud for the liberian to ignore their group. She giggled softly in apology.  
“When do you want to do that?” Jimin asked, curious of the other metamorphgi’s plans.  
“I’d like to go next year, since I want to do it as soon as possible. So having them here this year should really help in getting to know how the school works and what the students are like!” Ravenn explained, excited.  
“Sounds like you know exactly what you’ll be doing with your life, Rave,” Taehyung admired. Ravenn gave him a smile.  
“Yeah, I guess so,” she said, watching as Puff crawled down her sleeve onto the table. A bigger smile crossed her face as she watched him. Namjoon looked from the Bowtruckle to Ravenn, then his eyes glanced to Taehyung. He made note of the way the younger was smiling and looking at her. Hoseok nudged Namjoon, and made a little head movement to Seokjin. The Ravenclaw blushed lightly and shook his head. Hoseok raised an eyebrow, and gave Namjoon an look that said everything. Namjoon sighed. Yoongi shot a questioning look to Hoseok from his seat on the other side of the table. The Hufflepuff simply shot his boyfriend a smile.  
“Uh, um, Jin. Would, would you like,” Namjoon began, stumbling over is words. The older looked to him, an easy smile on his face.  
“Yes Joonie?” Seokjin asked, waiting for the question. Namjoon took a deep breath.  
“Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?” He asked in one breath. Seokjin blinked, shocked to be asked by Namjoon. Everyone else looked to Namjoon, shocked that he had the guts to ask the older out. A big smile spread across Seokjin’s face.  
“I’d love that Namjoon!” He said. Hoseok gave Namjoon a look that very clearly said ‘I told you so’. Namjoon smiled happily at the confirmation.  
“Won’t all the girls that have been asking you be disappointed?” Andromeda asked, leaning over the table a bit to ask. Seokjin simply shrugged.  
“I guess, but I guess I was also just waiting for the one I wanted to ask to ask me,” he admitted. Seokjin looked to Namjoon. “I was too shy.” Namjoon scratched the back of his head.  
“Hobi wasn’t gonna let up on me until I asked you,” he chuckled with a shy smile.  
“Good! Finally, one couples sexual tension has been resolved!” Ravenn cheered, leaning back in the chair. Layla and Jooyoung chuckled, most of the boys nodding in agreement. Ravenn grabbed for the table, the chair tipping too far back for her liking. Everyone burst out laughing at the near stumble. “Oh shut up!” She said, blushing furiously, her hair turning a bright ginger in embarrassment.

Taehyung flopped down onto the couch in the commons room.  
“What’s up, Tae?” Hoseok asked, looking to the younger, concerned.  
“Just,” Tae began, but huffed. “Just, how do you simply ask someone out like that?” Hoseok gave Taehyung an understanding smile.  
“Hmm. If you like someone, and don’t want to lose them, you just know,” he said. “Good night, Tae. Do try to get some sleep.” Taehyung simply nodded. He looked to the entrance to see Yoongi.  
“What are you doing, Yoongi-hyung?” He asked, pushing himself up to sit.  
“Nothing much, just looking for Hobi,” Yoongi said cooly.  
“He just went up to his bed,” Tae said, pointing to the stairs.  
“Thank you,” Yoongi said, following Hoseok up. Taehyung fell back onto the couch, thinking.  
“Hobi,” Yoongi called softly, seeing the younger. Hoseok turned to Yoongi.  
“Ah? What are you doing here?” He asked, stopping. Yoongi came up to him.  
“I was just curious, if we could share your bed?” Yoongi asked, tapping his toe against the step.  
“Oh? Why is that?” Hoseok asked, suspicious of the older’s reasons.  
“Um…” Yoongi began, but cast his eyes down. “I, haven’t been sleeping well. Lots of nightmares, recently.” It was nice for him to admit, since no one else knew, and he wasn’t gonna tell anyone else. Hoseok offered a hand to Yoongi, which the other took gladly. Hobi gave him a warm smile.  
“I’d never decline,” he assured. The pair went into the fourth year dorm, earning them a few strange looks, but no one said anything. Yoongi cast a quick silencing spell around the bed, and gave the others a quick warning look.  
“You already scare everyone enough, Yoon, no need for anymore,” Hoseok told him, a light chuckle escaping him. Yoongi rolled his eyes.  
“Fine,” he said gruffly. Hoseok shook his head and simply placed a kiss on Yoongi’s mouth. The older leaned into it, smiling into it ever so slightly. The other fourth year boys simply looked at the pair, a bit in awe at Hoseok dating maybe the scariest student on campus.  
“Now then, you need a good night's sleep,” Hoseok said, having barely moved away from Yoongi. Yoongi smirked a bit.  
“You always do take such good care of me,” he said before stealing another kiss from Hoseok. Hobi chuckled a bit before dragging Yoongi to sit on his bed. Yoongi closed the drapes around the bed, the constant level of brightness of the room a bit much for him. Hoseok pulled the covers over the both of them and faced Yoongi.  
“I always will,” he said with a bright smile. Yoongi returned it and snuggled closer to Hoseok, the younger running his fingers through his hair. Hoseok placed a kiss on Yoongi’s forehead. “Sleep well.”

Ravenn was wandering around the dark halls, under the protection of a homemade invisibility cloak. She hadn’t been sleeping for the past few days, too many thoughts buzzing through her head. Though lately, she had been thinking about relationships and how everyone around her was getting into them, and finding their way. Ravenn sat down next to a statue, a gentle sigh escaping her. Everyone was getting into relationships, but no one even seemed remotely interested in her. She closed her eyes for a moment, but they shot back open.  
“I just want to sleep,” she muttered to herself before pushing herself back up to wander some more. If she was able to sleep, which was honestly just short naps, they were fitful and filled with nightmares. Yoongi may not have told anyone that he was having them, but she knew. She could see it on his face, cause she saw it in the mirror before she put on her facade of being fine. With a shake of her head she went back to the dungeon before a Prefect caught her wandering.

Namjoon entered the Gryffindor common room, still feeling weird about going in on his own. He was grateful to only see Seokjin sitting in the chairs in front of the fire. Seokjin looked up from the book he was reading.  
“Hi, Joon,” he said with a warm smile. Namjoon couldn’t help but also smile.  
“Hi,” he said. Namjoon sat on the couch next to Jin, leaving some space between them. Seokjin was quick to close the small gap by scooting closer to Namjoon.  
“What’s on that mind of yours?” Jin asked, looking to Namjoon inquisitcally.  
“A lot,” Namjoon admitted. He looked to Seokjin. “But the forefront is you.” His eyes flitted to the fire, a light blush dusting his cheek. A small chuckle escaped Seokjin. He set his head on Namjoon’s shoulder.  
“You’re adorable when you get flustered. Did you know that?” He asked, also looking at the fire. Namjoon glanced at Seokjin, a gentle smile on his face.  
“I’ve been told, but never really thought much about it,” Namjoon admitted. Seokjin looked to Namjoon.  
“Really now?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow. Namjoon simply smiled, his eyes having gone back to the fire when Seokjin had moved. Seokjin gently turned Namjoon’s face to look him in the eye. “It’s adorable how flustered you get, Joonie.” Namjoon closed his eyes, his cheeks and ears bright red. Seokjin chuckled softly before placing a kiss on Namjoon’s cheek. His eyes flew open in surprise, but he was quick to recover. He took a quick breath before connecting their mouths together. This time Seokjin was the surprised one, but he melted into the kiss as he snaked his arms around Namjoon’s neck. Namjoon placed his hands on Seokjin’s waist, happy to finally have kissed him. Seokjin pulled back, but rested his forehead against Namoon’s.  
“Want to go someplace more private than here?” He asked. Namjoon simply nodded, still a bit dumbfounded. Seokjin grinned and grabbed Namjoon’s hand, gently dragging him out into the halls.


End file.
